


Who Ever Thought

by Phoenix1972



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix1972/pseuds/Phoenix1972
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Buck travel to the Eastern Shore and get up to things.  Okay its really just a  PWP that's pure smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Ever Thought

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for WEC August 2009 challenge, Choice 2: It’s Summer, it’s hot, and things are all drippy with sweat. Write a story where one of the boys has to suck (ice cubes, popsicles, ice cream cones… what were you thinking of something else? Okay, maybe that, too.*g*).
> 
> Thanks to Charlotte, Van, and all the ladies over at WEC for their support and beta work.

Disclaimer: _The Magnificent Seven and characters are the property of MGM Television, The Mirsch Corporation, Trilogy Entertainment Group and CBS.  No profit has been made off of this work.  No copyright infringement is intended_.

 

The pinks and oranges of a rising sun reflected off the Atlantic Ocean’s waters as its waves spread out before the dawn.  Ocean City, Maryland, a summer destination town with modern and historic beachfront hotels crammed into any available space, was just beginning to awaken.  Sea gulls called out as they swooped down to snatch treats from the garbage bags being pulled by city workers as they prepared for another tourist-crowded day.  Bike riders, walkers, and joggers taking advantage of the cool morning ocean breezes were beginning to crowd the boardwalk.

 

Laughter and a bicycle bell intruded into Buck Wilmington’s sleep and he cracked an eye to take in the dimness of the hotel room he and Chris had checked into late last night.  Looking toward the balcony, the drapes pulled tight against the breaking dawn, Buck wished he could hear the waves crashing on the beach.  But between the air conditioner and the people just a few feet outside, its calming rhythm was hidden.  He looked down at his side and smiled softly, because at some time during the night Chris had plastered himself to Buck’s right side.  Clapping his free hand against a sleepy yawn, he figured it wouldn’t take much to fall back to sleep.  Unfortunately his body had other ideas.  With wakefulness came the urgent need to relieve himself and with Chris’s muscular right thigh resting across his midsection it would be difficult to escape the bed without waking him.

 

Even in the limited light creeping through the balcony door, Buck could see the shadows beneath Chris’s eyes.  Too many long days and even shorter nights had begun to take their toll on Chris, leaving him short tempered and prone to anger.  Government bureaucracy had started to weigh heavily on his lover and Buck, hoping to relieve some of the stress, had booked a vacation as far away from Denver as they could get and still be stateside.  Yesterday they’d headed for Maryland’s eastern shore where he and Chris had frequented their Navy days.  Buck knew the familiar sights and smells would go a long way in helping Chris find some peace. So they had nine days to rest and recuperate and Buck had every intention of making sure Chris enjoyed himself.

 

As the urge to relieve his bladder intensified, so did his morning erection.  Wonderful. 

 

A loud squeal of childish joy from outside had Chris jerking upright and looking around the room with wide eyes.  Buck used Chris’s momentary distraction to slide out of bed.  “Mornin’, Sunshine,” he mumbled as Chris flopped back down on the mattress and flung his arm across his face. 

 

“Is it?” Chris’s gravelly voice asked from the bed, as Buck flicked on the bathroom light to take care of business.  Grimacing, as at first he couldn’t piss, he was able to sigh a moment later when his cock took pity on him and let his bladder empty.  As he finished Buck peered at the time displayed on his cellphone he’d left charging in the bathroom and scowled.  “Yeah, supposedly it’s six a.m. and that’d make it four for us.  Too damn early.”  When no response was forthcoming Buck leaned out of the bathroom door.  “Chris?”  Squinting at the bed he could see that Chris had turned over onto his stomach and now had his head buried under the mound of pillows.  “Guess we’re not getting up yet?”  Grabbing up his toothbrush and paste, Buck figured at least he didn’t have to have morning breath.

 

“Nope.  I’m on vacation,” came Chris’s muffled shout from the bedroom.

 

“Fine,” Buck grinned around a mouth full of toothpaste and brush.  Quickly spitting and rinsing, he flicked off the light in the bathroom, padded quietly across the carpeting, and slid back under the blankets.  Chris didn’t move a muscle as Buck inched closer and placed a light kiss on his exposed shoulder.  Buck moved up to whisper in Chris’s ear.  “We can stay in bed all day, the whole week, maybe the whole vacation.  It makes no nevermind to me.”

 

Chris just snorted and pushed onto his side.  “Be realistic.  You don’t come to the beach to stay in bed.”

 

“Who says?” Buck asked.  He leaned in and claimed Chris’s lips in a languorous kiss, his fingers ghosting over Chris’s exposed side and under the blankets.  Breaking the kiss he watched as Chris’s eyes slowly opened.  “I can think of some activities we can do in bed.”  Palming Chris’s erection, Buck beamed as Chris arched into his hand and…frowned.  “What?  Can’t be morning breath, I brushed.”  Buck smiled brightly.

 

“You know that’s not it.  Let me up,” Chris sighed and climbed from the bed as Buck released him.

 

Hearing the bathroom door click shut, Buck flopped onto his back and gave into a long joint popping stretch.  He grabbed the blankets and flipped them toward the end of the bed.  If he was lucky he could talk Chris back into bed and they could make up for lost time.

 

The bathroom door opened a few minutes later and a more awake Chris stepped out.  “I want to get a run in this morning,” Chris mentioned as he dug through his suitcase pulling out a pair of shorts, t-shirt, and a Power bar.  Unwrapping the bar he took a large bite, made a face, and glanced at the wrapper.  “Remind me not to get these again.”  Chris shoved the remainder in his mouth and choked it down.  “You want to come?” Chris asked as he took a swig from a bottle of water sitting nearby.

 

Buck slowly stroked himself and waggled his eyebrows at Chris.  “Yes.  But, how about we have sex instead?  Burns just as many calories and makes you just as tired.”

 

“Later.  Right now I want to go for a run and check out the boardwalk.”

 

“Come on.  I’ll make it worth your while,” Buck wheedled as Chris continued to get dressed.

 

Chris sat on the end of the bed to pull on his tennis shoes.  “You coming or not?”

 

Buck pushed up and stared at Chris noticing the tension in his shoulders and back.  Damn, this was supposed to be a vacation.  The man really needed to learn how to relax.  “Fine, but you’re not getting out of sex later.”  Chris grinned and flipped on the television.  Buck half listened to the weather report as he pulled on his clothes and dug out his tennis shoes.  According to the newscaster, it was going to be hot with a potential for strong thunderstorms later in the day.  The probability for staying indoors this afternoon looked good, and the only complaining Chris would be doing later would be begging.

 

~o~

 

Buck and Chris sat on the edge of the boardwalk, their bare feet in the sand, staring at the waves.  They had finally finished the grueling pace Chris had set and Buck wondered if this was to be the start of every morning.

 

“Be right back,” Chris murmured as he climbed to his feet and moved off toward one of the store fronts.

 

Perfectly comfortable where he was, Buck leaned back on his elbows and stared up at the cloud-filled sky.  Not even nine and the clouds were already starting to darken.  He’d always been fascinated by thunderstorms at the beach.  The thunder, the lightning, and the crashing waves made for a powerful combination.

 

Buck hadn’t realized he’d zoned out until Chris was tapping him on the shoulder.  “Wha?” he asked, squinting up at Chris.

 

“You wanna take this before it’s melted all over the place?”  Chris held out a small chocolate ice cream cone toward Buck as he sat down next to him.

 

Buck sat up, accepting the rapidly melting cone.  “Thanks,” he mumbled as he quickly licked around the cone at the melting ice cream.  “You get yourself one?”

 

Chris held up a grape Popsicle before putting it in his mouth and sucking on it.

 

“Where the Hell’d you get that?” Buck asked.  He stared transfixed at Chris’s hollowed out cheeks as he slowly pulled it free and licked the dripping purple juice from around the base. 

 

“Back there.  Figured you’d prefer the cone,” Chris explained as he licked some juice off his thumb.

 

Buck must have let out a little whimper as Chris sucked the Popsicle back in because Chris quirked an eyebrow at him, pulled the Popsicle free, and licked it top to bottom and then back up again.  Buck shivered as he imagined Chris doing that to him.  He had no idea where Chris had learned the talent, but the man was an expert at sucking cock and you’d never know it to look at him. 

 

“You’re making a mess,” Chris pointed out, as the chocolate ran down Buck’s arm to stop at his elbow. 

 

Paying his ice cream no mind, Buck accused, “You’re being a tease.”

 

“No I’m not.”  Chris grinned and groaned deeply as he tilted his head back and slid the entire thing into his mouth.

 

Buck watched, mesmerized as Chris’s throat worked around the Popsicle.  “Yes, you are,” Buck huffed as he raised one knee up to hide his tented shorts.  “You know I can’t walk back to the hotel like this.  I’ll get arrested for lewd conduct.”  Chris didn’t reply, he just slurped noisily at the treat and, as he stared at Buck, bit the end off.  “Ow,” Buck rasped and squirmed where he sat.

 

Obviously done playing for now, Chris quickly chomped away at his Popsicle, pushed to his feet, and chucked the stick into a nearby trashcan.  Standing, he held out his hand to Buck.  “You coming?”

 

Buck flipped Chris off.  “Give me a minute.”  He forced his mind to cool thoughts, trying to calm his hard-on.  Realizing he was still clutching at the now mushy cake cone, Buck scowled and tossed into the trash.  “You ruined my ice cream.”

 

Chris held his hand out offering to help Buck up.  “I have something else for you and it’s just as messy.”

 

Buck took Chris’s hand and let him pull him up.  As Buck made it to his feet he pulled Chris in close to whisper in his ear.  “Your ass is mine, Larabee.  When I’m through with you, you won’t be able to sit for a week.”

 

“That I’d like to see.” Chris smirked and took off at a quick jog.  “You’ll have to catch it first!” he shouted over his shoulder.

 

Grinning wickedly, Buck ran down the boardwalk after Chris.  Obviously Chris had forgotten who had the room key.

 

~o~

 

“Been waiting long?” Buck asked as he ambled toward Chris who was leaning against the wall outside their door.  There had been a long line at the elevators and Buck had decided to wait instead of taking the stairs like Chris probably had done. 

 

“The door isn’t going to unlock itself,” Chris countered as he stepped away, giving Buck access to the lock.

 

Buck grinned at Chris’s hard-on as he swiped the key card through the reader.  Buck pushed the door open.  “After you.”  He followed Chris into the cool darkness and turned to put the Do Not Disturb placard up.

 

A strong hand clamped down on Buck’s shoulder, turned him and pushed him bodily into the door.  Chris’s lips clamped onto his in a demanding kiss and Chris’s hands slid down over his chest.  Buck sucked in his stomach as Chris’s fingers dove under the waistband of his shorts and briefs to skim across his lengthening cock.

 

Pulling back slightly, Chris panted, “You wanted to be that Popsicle didn’t you?”  Of course Buck wanted to be that damned Popsicle, but the words stuck in his throat and he could only nod as Chris’s hands caressed him. Hell, it’d been too long since he and Chris had gotten into anything.  The man just got a little too focused on work sometimes and Buck had been left to jerking himself off and taking cold showers. “Tell me what you want,” Chris demanded as he freed Buck’s cock and balls.

 

Buck watched as his cock twitched and lengthened in Chris’s hand.  Thrusting forward he smiled as Chris’s fingers closed around him and pumped him twice.  Buck reached around and grasped at Chris’s ass as he skimmed his tongue along the edge of Chris’s jaw.  Reaching the shell of his ear, Buck whispered, “Lick me.”  

 

With a leer Chris dropped slowly to his knees and wrapped his fingers around the base of Buck’s cock to lick at the moisture gathering at the tip.

 

Buck’s breath caught in his throat as he waited for Chris to swallow him completely.  Chris’s hand clamped down on the fleshy part of his ass cheek to hold him place as he slowly ran his tongue along the thick veins running along Buck’s cock.

 

Buck needed to feel Chris’s mouth around him, wanted Chris to suck him just as he’d sucked the juice from that damned Popsicle.  He clenched his fingers together to keep from twisting them in Chris’s hair and decided he wasn’t too proud to beg.  “Suck me.”

 

There wasn’t anything hotter than watching Chris look up at him as Chris lapped at the head of his cock once more.  Licking his lips and clamping his hands onto Buck’s hips, Chris warned, “You choke me and we stop.  Got it?”

 

“I won’t,” Buck gasped as he rested his head against the door.  He heard Chris clear his throat and waited, his legs trembling with tension.  Finally, he shuddered in ecstasy as Chris’s hot, wet mouth enveloped his hard cock.  He groaned as the pressure built in his groin and he so desperately wanted to thrust, but Chris was working his own rhythm.

 

Unable to hold back, Buck twisted his fingers in Chris’s hair and pulled him forward.

 

Chris gagged and pinched Buck’s inner thigh.  Buck let go and Chris glared up at him.  “Sorry,” he panted.

 

“Last warning,” Chris growled and swallowed Buck’s cock once more.  It wasn’t long before Buck felt like his lungs would explode as he desperately gasped for air as Chris brought him closer and closer.  The pressure was almost too painful and Buck squirmed under Chris’s expert mouth and hands.  Fuck, he could feel it coming, hot and hard.  He needed to thrust so badly but Chris had one hand clamped around his cock while the fingers of his other tickled along his perineum.  Just when he thought it couldn’t possibly get any hotter Chris pulled off his cock, sucked wetly on his middle finger.  Buck’s breath stopped when Chris stared up into his eyes as his fingers stealthily moved back between Buck’s legs, ghosted back across his perineum, and circled around his asshole. 

 

“Please,” Buck begged as Chris played with his asshole and jerked at his cock.  After what seemed a lifetime Chris tore his gaze away and swallowed Buck down once more.  Pinning his hands behind his back Buck groaned long and deep as he felt Chris’s finger push into him.  He was so close and then suddenly his whole body seized, he couldn’t breathe, and his ears buzzed as gravity pulled hard against all that pleasure.

 

As he slowly came back to himself, Buck realized he was slumped on the floor with his shorts around his ankles.  He must look an absolute sight but at this moment he couldn’t care less.  He was feeling too damn good.

 

Chris turned and sat next to him.  “Damn, Buck!” he chuckled, wiping at his chin, “You really were ready.”

 

Buck snaked his fingers under the waistband of Chris’s shorts and stroked along his length.  Buck chuckled when Chris shuddered in his hand.  “Give me a few minutes to get my second wind and you’ll see how ready I really am.

 

The End.


End file.
